


Target Audience

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Target Audience

**Title:** Target Audience  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Accio Brains  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Thanks to the slashchat girls for helping me brainstorm.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Target Audience

~

“Wanna see the latest while you wait for Ron?”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, okay.”

Reaching under the counter, George pulled out a tray of multicoloured, gelatinous sweets. “Ew, they look like miniature brains,” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” George beamed as Harry poked one.

“Why would anyone be interested in eating brains?” Harry asked.

“You never know,” George said. “They’re not as popular as Canary Creams, but at least one person loves them.”

“Really?”

Just then, Ron came in, and, spotting the sweets, yelled, “You made more? _Accio brains_!”

As he happily gobbled them, George said, “See what I mean?”

~


End file.
